I AM TOOTHLESS
by Theo236
Summary: This is a retelling of the movie from Toothless' Point of View. SPOILERS within. Please R and R
1. I AM TOOTHLESS

Greetings everyone! My name is Theo. Some of you may know me, others may not.

This is my first attempt at a How to Train Your Dragon fiction so I apologize for anything that may be out of place. The focus here is to retell the movie but from Toothless' narrative. I STRONGLY suggest you see the movie before you read on for there will be moments when its better to have a scene from the movie in you mind.

Also, as an added warning: THERE ARE SPOILERS to the movie within!

DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership what so ever to How To Train Your Dragon or it's characters. I only own the idea for this story.

888

CHAPTER 1 - I am Toothless

I am as black as the night.

My power is that of lightning.

I am a Night Fury.

You humans may not be aware of this, but once, I was the most feared dragon in all of the land. Every human on Berk would have agreed, until my life was changed dramatically one night while my siblings raided the village of Berk. As my dragon kin gathered food to bring back to the nest, I tried to keep them safe by taking away the Viking's large weapons. Wood, stone, clay and animal fur burned under the assault of my plasma breath. While my brothers and sisters harvested what they could, I flew at blinding speeds that was the sound of thunder screaming across the sky, my black scales blending me into the night. Flying was my life; flying in the night was my pleasure.

I made one pass, destroying a human's wooden tower as I went by. I was well on my way to circle around for another attempt, until something of human designed came whirling at me from behind. I did not expect such an attack! My wings and legs were instantly bounded to my sides and I roared in shocked anger as I plummeted to the ground.

I cannot honestly say I remember what had happened as I fell. My mind was blank, but I could still recall the pain that was inflicted upon me as I collided against trees, rocks and finally slid to the ground. You would think that I was in pain, and you would be right. I was in pain, but the agony was much worse at the tip of my tail. One of my fins was torn completely off during my fall and I was in unbearable pain.

Though I did not know how humans celebrate their victories, I cursed the good fortune of whatever one it was that brought me down. The human was perhaps being praised as a hero among his kind right now for striking the one dragon all else failed to even see.

At the time I didn't know anything about this human, or his role among his village.

I have made several attempts to shrug off the binds that captured me, but they were bounded tightly and I was too physically weak to make any more struggles. I then succumbed to the weariness that overcame me and I collapsed. The pains in my body were starting to numb and that was of some comfort, but not by much. This would perhaps be the longest night in my life.

888

My dreams were that of endless flight. Freedom in the night sky, free from the ground, free from our horrible queen, free from the constant fear. If only my dreams were real, I would never want to wake up, but as the fates would have it, I was startled awake when I felt pressure on my leg. I shrugged it off out of reflex and I heard the voice of a startled human. I was immediately aware that I was helpless, but I would not face death like a weak newborn. When the human slowly poked around my wing to inspect me, I glared back at him in defiance. This scrawny human was the one who would claim me as his kill? He looked nothing like the monstrosities at the Viking village. His body was too small, he had no fur on his face, and he carried such a small weapon. But there was something else about him. A hesitation…? Was I so pathetic that this creature was able to bring me down so easily? Me, the terror of the night skies?

He spoke words, but I could not understand them. They were gibberish to me, but his body language told me that he was determined to finish his kill. I stared at him still in defiance, but as he readied himself, he hesitated again. I groaned and prepared myself for whatever he would do, just wanting him to end my pathetic weakness and set me free from the pain that had reawakened.

My eyes snapped open when I felt instead, the bounds around me being torn apart as the human used his small knife to cut the ropes. The moment the last one was torn, I pounced, throwing him against a nearby stone, and pinning him there with my mighty claws. I was still in pain, but I will not show that weakness to this human! I glared into him, invoking unmistakable fear in his eyes. Oh, how the roles had turned. It was sweet irony, and I could tell that the human was petrified. He decided to release me, and now he was realizing the error of that choice. He showed me mercy. And though at the time I would not admit it, I was obliged to return that mercy. I could see in his mind that he was sure I was going to kill him, and when I gave a mighty roar directly at him to assert my dominance, I was able to smell the traces of urine that dripped down his leggings.

Knowing that he feared me gave me satisfaction, and I leapt away, attempting to fly, however, the missing fin that gave me balance during my flights was gone and I rebounded off of trees and stones, hoping against all hope that I would somehow make it into the air. I failed miserably! I was blinded in my attempts that I failed to notice the cove directly ahead of me, and in one finally act, I had hoped to leap into the air and fly back to the nest, but instead, I fell into the pit and landed in the water.

I stopped and realized that even without the ropes around me, I was still a prisoner. The pit had steep rock walls surrounding me. I jumped onto the rocks and attempted to climb out but with the numbness in my legs and my unsteady balance, I failed. Once again, I was an earthbound captive.

I scream at all the fates of the world to know why they were being so cruel to me!

888

Determination can come unexpectedly. I made many more attempts to climb out of the cove, but each one ended in failure. I grew so frustrated that I would project my plasma at the ground to feel even the slightest bit better. My limbs were aching, my joints burned and I could feel my mind going mad in this enclosure! I needed open space! I yearned for it! Desired it! Craved it! Why, oh why was I enduring such torture? There were even moments when I cursed the human for even freeing me instead of putting an end to the misery I was in. Being bound in ropes and unable to escape is one thing. Being trapped in a small space with freedom taunting you by being just out of your reach was an even worse sort of Hel.

Given the choices, I would prefer the ropes.

I struggled to fly but I could not balance myself enough to gain the lift I needed to pass the threshold of the pit. The loss of my fin had effectively crippled more than my ability to fly, it took away my freedom! I would make many more attempts to get out, but each one ended the same way, but that did not stop me from trying!

I fell against the ground in sheer exhaustion. I will try again, but not right now. I was aching all over, my wings were sore, and the grumbling in my stomach demanded attention. Hunger was now driving me when movement in the water of the nearby lake enticed me. Delirious with hunger and pain, I dove my head into the water and snapped at a pair of fish, but they swam out of reach of my clumsy mouth. I was getting weaker and I realized this as I withdrew from the waters and laid down to recover.

More movement, this time from the other side of the lake. A small object fell down the side of the cliff and I when I glanced up, I saw him. The human from yesterday perched on a stone outcrop, observing me. I growled lightly at him. Was he going to try to kill me again? Was he there to gloat over me? Whatever the reason, I felt my hatred of him consume me. If not for him, I would still be free to fly! I wouldn't be starving, trapped in this accursed pit!

Luckily he did not linger long. He made some kind of gesture before retreating through a crack in the stone wall that was far too narrow for me to squeeze through. Once the human was gone, I was relieved. Hopefully, he will never come back.

888

I slept on an outcrop of stone. It was not the same one the human observed me from, but it as comfortable as I could find. As the sun crept higher today, the human returned, much to my dismay. He walked cautiously as he held a cod before him. I watched him from my perch as he had done yesterday, but the allure of that fish in his hands was too much to resist. I wanted to pounce, but as I crept closer, he took notice of me. I cautiously approached him and drank in the scent of the cod. My hunger was so great that I was closer to him than I normally would have allowed myself. Strangely enough, he held it out to me. Was he presenting it to me as a sort of apology? Were humans capable of compassion? I would have shied away, but my stomach was too persistent.

I was about to accept his gift, but my eyes caught the gleam of that knife! It may have been small, but in my weaken condition, I wasn't about to take the risk. I coiled back, my wings drawn in and my claws deployed, threatening him. The human was not as stupid as I believed as he immediately realized why he was being threatened. When he reached for his knife, I bared my fangs and growled. My display had its effect as I could see the terror back in his eyes. When he took it from his belt and dropped it on the ground, I still wasn't convinced. It was well within his reach and I gestured that if he wanted to continue this meeting in good health, the weapon must be gone entirely. Strangely, he understood my meaning as he propped the knife on his foot and kicked it towards the lake. After it had splashed into the water and was out of sight, I sat down, hoping he would understand that my gesture was one of agreement.

Again, he held out the fish to me, and again, I cautiously approached, my eyes shifting between that tasty looking cod and the human, in case he should try anything unexpected. I decided to keep him on his toes for what he's done to me. I opened my mouth, but kept my fangs retracted in an attempt to lure him off guard and it worked. I snapped my fangs to their full extension and snatched the fish from his hands, quickly withdrawing and sliding the fish down into my gullet. It wasn't nearly enough to sate my hunger, but I am grateful that I got at least that much. If this human was willing to feed me after how I terrified him the other day, he probably wasn't as bad as the rest of his kind. And if he was willing to apologize, then perhaps I should as well.

I nudged forward, making him withdraw until he fell against a stone. He seemed confused and slightly scared of me, as well as he should. I stared at him and rolled my eyes back as I coughed back up half of the fish into his lap. He offered the cod as a peace token, now I am offering half of it back to him. I sat back and watched his reaction. He hesitated and seemed unsure what to do. Did he not understand that he's suppose to eat a peace offering?

I used my expressions to guide him, and he hesitantly obeyed. I gestured for him to eat it, and he did so. After a bite, he tried to tell me something, but I could not understand what he was telling me. Perhaps if he swallowed first? I gulped loudly, indicating he should swallow, and after a bit of coaxing, he did, but the expression on his face was one of disgust. But I'll overlook it in the pretext that he didn't like fish. At least he seemed willing to be cooperative. When he smiled at me, I tried to make sense of the expression and felt I would better understand it if I mimicked it. I'm not sure how well I did, but when he rose back up and held his hand up, I growled back, feeling threatened that he would want to get closer to me.

I half flew, half glided to the far side of the lake, away from the human. Even that short bit of flight took a lot out of me. The weariness returned and felt it best I should lie down. I prepared a warm spot in the soil with my plasma and settled myself beneath a tree. Just as I was about to doze off, a bird from that tree sang a quick song and flew off. I watched it with interest, and envy. It was still able to fly freely whilst I am disgraced to be earthbound, and begging food from a human.

That human had sat down next to me I noticed, and though he tried to appear friendly, I was not yet ready to give him that much of my trust. I groaned in annoyance at him, and used my wings and tail to hid myself from him, hoping he would understand my need to be alone. But he was not grasping my meaning as he crept closer and again tried to touch me. I surprised him by uncovering myself and watching his actions. He quickly stood up and walked away, and I proceeded father away from him.

Somehow, I felt this was not going to be the end of things. And to be honest, it scared me.

888

I shall continue on in the next chapter. Hopefully this has entertain you.

Until Next Time ;-)

Theo~


	2. I AM FLYING

Here's chapter 2. A bit of FYI, the first part of this chapter is one of my favorite scenes in the entire movie, especially the musical score that plays while Hiccup is stepping between the lines of Toothless' drawing (Forbidden Friendship is the title of that song) The soundtrack is SO worth buying.

DISCLAIMER Just like before, I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or it's characters. The idea of this fiction is the only thing I own. And just so you know, it's becoming a pain and time consuming to type the full title, so from now on, I'm referring it by 'HTTYD'.

888

CHAPTER – 2 I am Flying

I decided to nap in a small tree. I hung from the branch with my tail and my wings wrapped around me. But it was a fitful sleep. I would have enjoyed it more if the nagging in the back of my mind weren't constantly warning me about dropping my guard near a human. When I opened my eyes, I noticed said human was sitting on the same stone he was propped against when I regurgitated half the fish onto his lap. Though his back was turned to me, I could tell he was deep in concentration. In his hands was a stick that he dragged along the ground. I snuck up behind him to observe what he was doing and I noticed he was using the end of the stick to carve shapes in the soil. Shapes that vaguely resembled myself. This told me much. The human was interested in knowing more about me if he was able to etch my likeness in soil with only his thoughts as reference. This gave me an idea. I pulled a small tree from its roots by my teeth, and proceeded to use to drag it along the ground to mimic him on a greater scale. I stole glances at him as I etched more into the ground.

Once I had completed my task, I stood back and marveled at my creation. The human, however, seemed unsure of what he saw, at least that's the impression I got from his expression. As he stood to get a better view of my masterpiece, his foot stepped on one of the etches. I growled at him, threatening him not to mar my creation. He raised his foot off the line and I calmed down. He then tested my patience with his foot by stepping on the line a few more times, each time earning a threatening growl. When he finally realized that I did not want him to ruin what I've done, he carefully stepped between the lines almost in some form of crazy dance. He took such care not to step on marks that he didn't realize that he stopped directly beneath me. When he felt my breath course the back of his head, he looked at me, almost in admiration. When he slowly reached up with his hand, I warned him with a slight growl. I was still unsure about his touch, though I was sure he meant no more harm.

Realization crossed his eyes and he turned his head away. Again, he slowly brought his hand towards me, even slower than before. I watched him for a moment and I realized at the vibe I was receiving from him now was submissive instead of aggressive. Perhaps he has earned my trust… I leaned forward and touched my nose to his hand, and I felt him relax, like some great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. In that moment, the two of us connect in someway, and I was not bothered by that. I snorted when I withdrew, wondering why such a thing meant so much to the human, and I leapt away.

888

In the afternoon of the next day, he had returned. This time, he carried with him two large objects, one was a large casket, though smelled of delicious fish, seemed too cumbersome for him to carry on his own, yet somehow he had. The other object was a contraption that was beyond my understanding, but it did not seem to be a weapon, so I ignored it entirely. He placed the basket on the ground and used his foot to knock it over, the fish contained within spilled out upon the ground in a beautiful display. I circled cautiously, as was my habit, and sniffed at offering. Among the tasty fish, I could smell the faint stench of something evil, wicked, and vile! Once I realized what it was, I drew back, my fangs bared and my throat growling in disapproval. The human picked up the limbless, finless abomination and held it aloft. I screamed at the thing. Did he not know that eating one of those is poisonous to dragons?

He quickly understood my freight and was fast to be rid of the thing. He tossed it across the way, and once it was far enough, I instantly relaxed. In his body language, I saw that he was apologetic, and thus I accepted. He was only a human, how could he have know what was deadly to us dragon kin? For all I knew, those things were a delicacy among his kind. I pray to the Dragon Gods it is not. That would be disgusting. I nudged a few more fish and was please that there were no more of those dangerous things and began to greedily swallow the fish, satisfying the annoying growls in my belly.

As I ate, the human seemed to have wondered off, but I was too engorged to notice. I was starving and could not allow myself to be distracted from the meal the human offered. I even placed my head into the basket to snatch the few cod and salmon that were still in the back. Once all of the fish were gone, and the basket fell from my head, I stood with a full belly. I shifted a bit to feel my strength return, but as I did so, I could feel something else. Something familiar. Something that should have been missing. I was shocked at what I believed it to be…

I could feel the ghost of my tail fin!

Had the human's fish magically re-grown my missing fin? Slowly, I spread my wings, daring to hope that my fin had indeed grown back. If it had, I would be able to fly! Flying is my life, surely the human would be able to understand that.

With excitement in my heart and the adrenaline of the hope, I leapt above the lake, flapping my wings, and praying to the Dragon Gods that I could return to the skies. But my faith must have falter. As I neared a cliff wall, the ghostly fin seemed to vanish, and I found myself plummeting back to the earth. I needed the balance to sustain my flight. Yet just before I struck the ground, it had reappeared and in one swift movement, I soared back up, flapping my wings and climbing as high as I would dare. The fin then twisted, guiding me back to the cove. As I flew just above the water of the lake, I realized my tail was heavier than before. I glanced back and took note of the human riding me, holding on to the contraption that was attached to my tail. He would DARE put a human object on me? And to add insult to injury, it was an ugly mimic of MY fin! Furious about this, I snapped to the side, throwing him off of me and into the water. But just as I had, the ghost fin that allowed my flight balance failed again, and I too crashed into the water of the lake. For just a moment, I was free, but it was then taken away from me. Taunting me. Teasing me.

Why, oh why was this happening to me?

888

The following weeks were perhaps just as bad. When he returned with another human contraption, I was against him putting it on me. But after bribing me with more baskets of fish, I couldn't exactly refuse. I would be fed, and he gets to do whatever it was he was attempting. It wasn't until later I realized that the contraption he put on my back would allow him to ride me. Normally I would be against it, but when he rode me, he was able to influence my ghost fin, and thus, I was able to fly! There were many mishaps and mistakes that took place before the human seemed to grasp what he was trying to do, but I became lenient with him, so long as I was able to fly. It was even during one of these mishaps that I discovered a whole field of tall Dragon Nip to roll around in. It was so intoxicating; I couldn't refuse any ludicrous idea the human had. And the way he used his stubby fingers to scratch at my neck! It was Valhalla! Especially with that quick stroke on the chin…

The following day passed by with excitement as he tested how I would respond to his controls over the ghost fin. But perhaps the most exciting and scariest event was after he was unable to unattached himself from me and he coaxed me back to his village in the night. I was completely uncomfortable sneaking around the human domain while avoiding the ones that most likely wanted my head as a trophy. However, the human was insistent that I go with him to some form of dwelling where his equipment was. It smelled of soot and was cluttered with rubbish. When I knocked over a pile of that rubbish to pass through, the voice of another human called out to. While still attached to me, the human jumped through part of the wall to greet the other and hopefully deter them from long enough for him to continue his work. But this was getting too risky for my taste. I quickly pulled him back through the dwelling and through another exit to avoid the other human from spotting us and sounding the alarm. With the aid of the night, I flew back to the cove with my human rider.

888

It was now the third week, and my rider and I flew casually over Berk. He seemed willing to have a real flight instead of being teetered to the post on the tip of a cliff. And today was perfect for a flight. The clouds were pure white, the sky was cerulean blue, and the ocean below was as calm as a dragon with it's neck scratched (with a stroke under the chin). At first the flight was leisurely. Too slow for what I was used to, but the human seemed unwilling to go at the pace I was accustomed. So be it. We went into a soft turn, then dove towards the ocean and flew mere feet above the waves, and under a towering rock crag where sea birds roosted. Not my normal scenery, but it'll do. With the humans' guidance, I somehow then drifted towards a rock tower. Was he expecting me to land on the vertical rock face? I rebound off of it in annoyance, only to collide into the face of a second one. What was he doing? I suddenly slapped at him with my ear fin, hoping he would understand that if we are going to fly, we have to cooperate, not fly into rocks! He understood my meaning and tugged at the contraption. I then found myself climbing straight up and I could hear his cries of joy behind me as I rose higher and higher.

As we reached the zenith of our climb, something happened. My rider had somehow slid upward, higher than me, and once I realized he was off my back, he couldn't operate the ghost fin. I gave a horrifying scream as I found myself and him suddenly plummeting downward. Even if we landed in the ocean, falling at this height would most likely kill us. My mind went into a panic as I tried to recover him as he too tried to climb onto my back. I attempted to flap my wings to get closer to him, but the rushing winds served only to spin me out of control. He controlled the ghost fin, which aided me in flight. I suddenly realized that we needed each other to survive. I could hear him screaming as I was. I again attempted to get closer to him only to have my tail inadvertently slap him across the face, but that little impact spun us closer together in our fall. In an effort of desperation, he reached out to me, and he managed to get a hold. As he settled himself back into the saddle on my back, the forest below came into view and it was rushing towards us. I roared at the human to do something and when he pulled back on the ghost fin, my wings deployed outward to slow our decent, but it would not be enough I realized. We were still going to crash! The trees disappeared behind us and what appeared in front of us were more rock towers, but these were too close together to simply rebound off of. Then the human did something I would not have expected. He angled the ghost fin with enticed me to steady out and the pair of us dove under, over and around the rock crags at a high speed, a speed I was familiar with. It quickly changed from fearing death, to the excitement of the chase. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I wondered for a brief moment if the human felt the same. In split seconds, we twisted, rolled and swerved until we were clear of the towers, and as we slowed down from that sudden experience, he gave out a loud cheering sound, which I too shared. But I also released a blast of plasma in front of us and allowed the ring of fire to envelop us. During the excitement, I had forgotten that humans were not fire proof.

888

We had settled down on a deserted patch of island where I fed on freshly caught cod. I regurgitated half of my first fish and presented it to him to apologize for flying him through that ball of fire. I was glad he wasn't seriously hurt, but he did look annoyed. Although he didn't accept my offer the same way he had the first time, I understood his hesitance. Something about eating a fish that came from a dragon's stomach unsettled him, but I trusted him enough that his refusal did not upset me. What did upset me was the sudden arrival of a flight of Terrible Terrors. I bared my fangs and growled at them while I used my front legs to conceal the fish that was mine. When one got too close, I snapped at him while another Terrible Terror quickly snagged the half of fish I offered to the human, and dragged it away to chew on it for itself. These little dragons were not even as tall as my legs are long, but if there are enough of them, they can be troublesome. I watched as another Terrible Terror tried to steal from the first one, but was quickly chased away by a spit of fire from the first. I watched in annoyance. But I should have kept a closer eye on my own fish as one suddenly stood up and began hopping away. The third Terrible Terror tried to drag it away in its jaws, but I was quick to snatch it back. Surprisingly, the little dragon held on until I jerked the fish away, and quickly swallowed it whole, laughing at the Terrible Terrors misfortune.

It clawed at the ground and I could tell by it's gesture it meant to spit fire at me, but as it took in a breath, I puffed a breath of plasma down its throat. For a moment, it inflated half a size larger and fell to the ground; it's insides briefly aflame and smoking. Disoriented, it crawled away on unsteady legs, wisps of smoke exiting from its nostrils. But the human that was sitting against me took pity on the dragon and tossed one of his fish to it. The Terrible Terror quickly gobbled the cod down and out of gratitude, snuggled against the human's side where it promptly fell asleep. I marveled at the human and his ability to quickly accept what he doesn't understand, and I wondered if there were any more humans that would be willing to accept us dragons. Not as enemies, but as equals…

888

I apologize for the short chapter, but I liked how it ended. More to come shortly.

Until Next Time ;-)

Theo~


	3. I AM FORGIVING

Here is chapter 3 of the story. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim HTTYD or any of its characters, only the idea for this story.

888

CHAPTER 3 – I am Forgiving

Once the sun had set, the human guided me back to the cove. Ever since our rest on that dirt patch of island, he seemed changed. Deep in thought even. I was half curious what kind of invention he was planning, however, I got the vibe from him that it would be best not to pry, and so I simply overlooked it. As long as I get to fly, I will support whatever he purposes, even if I can't understand what he says.

When I landed (safely this time) back in the cove, the human dismounted from my back, bid me farewell and departed through the wall that was his doorway. I still couldn't help but feel something changed about him, just as I had changed in my attitude towards him. This world was starting to surprise me. Everything I thought I knew about this human was wrong. He wasn't a bloodthirsty, dragon hunter, and that only made me think if there were perhaps more like him in his village. I thought back to that one moment when he and I returned to his village so that he could remove the tether that bounded us. I thought back to the human he spoke with just outside his dwelling. From the glimpse I managed to get of that human, she reminded me of a Nadderhead. Yellow top on the head with a blue green torso, and though I did not catch that much of a look at her, from how she spoke to my human, she probably had the same temperament as a Nadderhead.

My mind drifted to other things as the stars shone overhead. I was no longer able to fly on my own. I needed the human to sustain form of flight I would attempt. I thought back to when I wouldn't let him even near me out of fear and anger, but now, I had to rely on him for my own survival. I started trusting him until it became almost impossible to spend the day without him. I do not love him, but I still need him. It's selfish of me to say that, but it's true. A downed dragon is a dead dragon. The human provided me a means to survive, but I began to realize he meant more to me than that. Right now, I wasn't sure what.

888

Usually my dreams are of endless flight, feeling the winds caress my scales as my wings beat against the air currents, where us dragons were free from the tyranny of our queen, where we need not be afraid anymore. I would often dream of freedom. Tonight was different. The human was in my dream, making exciting noises and that meant flying! I would gladly do anything for the chance to fly again. If only it were possible, I would have spent my entire in the skies. This is why every flight with the human is so important to me. I'm sure you are tired of hearing this, but I will never be tired of saying it: Flying is my life.

I awoke with the dawn as I always do. The sound of birds singing in the trees would often greet me, but this morning was different. The forest was too silant, no birds sang. Immediately my ears twitched back at the randomness. For some unknown reason, I felt my body tense, like some raging beast was lurking within the canopy, just waiting to strike. I waited, bracing myself for any unknown that would appear. After several minutes of nothing, I relaxed, believing there was in fact nothing to be frightened of. I am a Night Fury, by Thor! I shouldn't be afraid of stillness in the forest! But still, the unease remained. Out of sheer caution, (NOT because I was afraid, mind you) I felt it best to dwell in a tiny cave nearby. It was not deep enough to escape danger, but at least it provided some protection in case I was attacked.

I don't know how long I waited in the small cave but my wings were starting to cramp and my tail had fallen asleep. Something in the pit of my stomach disagreed with leaving the concealment of the cave, and I often followed my instincts in such cases. They have a track record of keeping me alive, especially when the queen got angry… I shook the thought from my head. Though she was our queen, she was a terrifying one. Even memories of her terrified me.

When was he going to show up? The sooner the two of us are airborne, the quicker I can dispel the images of the queen from my mind. When the sun climbed to midday, I started to fear something had happened to him. Danger or no danger, I was about to leave my cave and attempt another try to escape the pit so I could go look for him. But as I left the relatively safety of the tiny cave, I heard the sounds of someone approaching the cove. He was here! Finally! Just as I was about to spring towards the entrance to greet him, I heard the voice of a human that was not my riders and I froze. The voice sounded angry as the human growl and cursed as they came closer. Out of reflex, I quickly returned to the cave, hoping my black scales will conceal me within the darkness.

The human entered the cove and I shied farther back into the cave until my tail was up against the stone wall at the far end. I then could make out the human's features. It was a female with yellow fur on her top, and a blue green torso and I immediately recognized her. It was the same human that confronted my rider when we were back at the human's village. Only this time, she carried an ax with her!

Furiously, she hurled the weapon into one of the nearby trees. Retrieved it, then threw into another tree. She was growling and screaming. This was the kind of human behavior I was used to seeing before I met my human. But this was beyond anger. This was a display of primal rage. At the moment, I realized, this human was perhaps scarier than the queen!

I held my breath as I watched her continue her rage against the trees. After each throw of her ax, I felt my heart quicken in fear, praying to the Dragon Gods that she would not notice me and hurl that weapon in my direction. I sighed ever so softly in relief when she tired herself. All the rage and anger in her little body must have drained away, but the air of danger surrounded her still. As she retrieved her weapon and sat down to sharpen it, I cowered as much as I could into the tiny cave, hoping she would depart very, very soon.

888

When my human arrived, he was carrying a basket over his shoulder and I briefly wondered if there was fish contained within, but I wouldn't dare move with that ax throwing Nadder-human sitting on a boulder within the cove. He didn't seem to recognize her at first as he called out to me, but I was not ready to answer. When he finally noticed her, I saw him become nervous, his body language went submissive and she started advancing towards him, the two of them circling and exchanging speech I could not understand. Though her body screamed in anger, she didn't seem interested in unleashing her full fury onto my human. Was this some kind of human courtship ritual? Sometimes I don't understand humans at all… 

I must have moved, or made a noise. The Nadder-human suddenly looked in my direction and seemed to advance towards my spot, her eyes squinting to make me out. The beating of my heart moved into my ear fins, I could feel myself starting to panic. My human tried to deter her and for a moment, I thought he had succeeded, until I witnessed her overpower him! To add even more injury, she kicked him down, and then bounced her weapon on him! That couldn't be part of a courtship dance! She deliberately harmed MY human! HOW DARE SHE! I gave a threatening growl and she immediately took a stance with her ax firmly in her hands.

When I made myself known to her, she quickly turned back towards my human and charged him! She was going to maul him! I can accept an attack on me, I can defend myself, but my rider could not. My fear instantly changed to anger and I blindly charged forward, intending on defending my human. My wings were spread and my fangs were bared as she rolled to her feet and waited. Just as I lunged at her, she suddenly was thrown to the ground and with speed I was barely able to catch, my human had effectively thrown her ax away and stood between me and the Nadder-girl whom he had tackled just seconds before my strike. In anger and frustration, I growled and flapped my wings in a display of dominance, but the human held his ground, holding a hand towards me and the other towards her. In my anger I was also confused. Why was he defending her after she attacked him?

He must have his reasons, I guessed, and I reluctantly lowered myself, but I still growled at her, least she think I was weak. And I was affecting her just like I hoped. I could see the same fear in her eyes as the ones in my rider's eyes the first time I showed my dominance over him. When he gestured towards me and then to her, I got the sense he was trying to get us to be friends, but I did not like her. I bared my fangs and growled again, this time, she turned around and ran. At first I believed it was because the fear had overtaken her, but just before she turned away, I noticed a scowl on her face and determination in her eyes. But I didn't care, so long as she left. I felt victorious in asserting my claim over not only this territory, but over my human as well.

888

Why, oh why do I allow him to coax me like this? I was about to go fishing after the Nadder-girl left our cove, but my human was persistent in catching up to her. I have tried several times to refuse his urgings, but in the end, the promise of flight, (and a basket of fresh fish) became too alluring to ignore. I still couldn't understand his reasons. She attacked him and failed, so he had every right to forget about her. Yet he guided me to follow her. She ran through the trees at a pathetic speed and when she was about to jump over a fallen log (one that I knocked over when I first fell here), I caught her with my claw in midair. I heard her scream in freight and it was oh so tempting to drop her as we flew over the treetops. So very tempting… But for whatever plans my human had for her, I decided to go along. For now…

I dumped her on the top of a very thin, tall tree. A part of me hoped she would not catch the branch in time, but it was a wasted dream. I grasped at the trunk of the tree and it bent over under my weight, but I was careful enough not to let it snap from under us. As the Nadder-girl hung by the branch, she called out to my human, and he in turn spoke back to her. I simply smiled at her, visualizing her plummeting to the ground. Yes, I am a mean dragon, but she deserves some kind of punishment for attacking my rider.

Somehow, my rider convinced her to join him on my back, but I was against it. I gave her a warning growl that if she tries to harm my human again, I would not think twice about roasting her with a bit of my plasma breath. Hopefully, she understood my meaning since I can't speak human.

Once she was settled behind my rider, he patted me on the head, giving me some kind of instruction. Knowing him, he may have asked me to be gentle. Gentle? With that Nadder-girl on my back? Yeah, right…

I launched into the skies in a near vertical climb, urging her to slide off of me. I heard their screams but she had somehow managed to keep a grip. When that failed, I dove instead. Straight down, through the surface of the ocean and back out again. I am well aware that my human is cross with me, but as long as that Nadder-human understood never to attack my human again, it would be worth it. I dove into the ocean a few more times before I climbed again, this time spinning in place as I rose, and again as I descended. Normally, my rider would find this array of stunts exciting, but he did not give any joyful cries. Instead, I heard the girl speak in apologetic tones as she submissively buried her face into his back.

I think she learned her lesson.

I flared out my wings, and our decent came to a halt. I allowed my rider to guide us up into the clouds blessed by the rays the sunset. Such a beautiful sight. Have you ever been in clouds that had turned orange? Have you basked in the rays of the sun as you flew freely? These were the reasons I loved the night sky. Without the night, these sunsets would never exist. The three of us flew gently as the sun finally disappeared and the starry skies greeted us with the colors of it soul. It was something I have seen countless times, but enjoyed it regardless. To the humans, the colorful souls of the sky were a miracle of creation, something they might never beheld again. This is my gift to my rider. A gift to the Nadder-girl that my rider seems to have an interest in. As the fires of their village passed underneath, I smiled back at the humans, and took notice of how tenderly the Nadder-girl clung to my human, and at how my human had a goofy smile plastered on his face. It was then I understood, and I decided to not spoil their moment.

As we leisurely continued to fly over the sea and the land, I had forgotten our direction, because at the time it didn't seem that important. But upon hearing the nearby call of one of my kin, I suddenly began to panic!

How could I have led them to the one place that was worst than Hel itself? Almighty Tiamat! Serpent of Midgard! Forgive my ignorance!

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Hope you enjoyed. More coming soon.

Until Next Time ;-)

Theo~


	4. I AM TERRIFIED

Here's the 4th chapter. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Just like the last time and the time before than and the time after this and so on and so forth, I can not claim any ownership of HTTYD. Only the idea of this fic is mine.

888

CHAPTER 4 – I am Terrified

I had hoped the fog that rolled over us would conceal me and the humans riding on my back, but as I panicked, searching for the source of the dragon growl I heard earlier, I nearly collided into a passing Nightmare as it gripped a dolphin in it's claws. Immediately, I felt the two on my back crutch down lower against me in fear of being spotted. Luckily it paid no heed to us and I quickly tried to drift away. If it knew that the humans on my back were riders and not meant as a meal, it might have attacked. I can hold my own in a fight with a Nightmare easily, but it was then I remembered my scales could withstand a Nightmare's fiery breath; the two humans were not as well protected. At first, my attempt to shy away from the Nightmare may prove successful, but in doing so, I almost again, collided into another kin of mine that happened to be passing by as well. This time, a Nadderhead and it carried a full grown deer in its talons. It gave me a warning growl and I was forced to fly between the Nightmare and the Nadderhead.

Now I had no choice by to fly with them.

The chances of getting away unnoticed vanished with the gathering of more dragon kin. More Nightmares, Nadderheads and even Gronckles and Zipplebacks suddenly began to appear all around us. Each of them carrying something to tribute to the queen. It was a sight I believed the two humans would be terrified of, and I could almost feel my riders sweat drip on my scales… at least I HOPE it was sweat…

When he tried to tell me something, I shook my head, hoping he understood that the best chances for us to avoid being attacked, it to avoid drawing attention to ourselves. If I were to go at top speed and fly out of the flight surrounding us, I would only entice my siblings. It would be best to go along for now, and pray to the Dragon Gods that my kin saw my humans as my offering instead of seeing them as invaders.

A pair of Zippleback heads took notice of us and bared their teeth, but did nothing more. I must have been poising pretty well for them to avoid sounding an alarm to the others. But this was by far not nearly as terrifying as what awaited back at the nest. When the flight ahead of us dove, I followed them to avoid looking suspicious. If the humans were not on me, I wouldn't care, but I depend on my human to fly, so he must be protected, even if I have to look like I will be offering him and the Nadder-girl to the queen.

We twisted between rock crags that were not as dangerous as the ones me and my human flew between during our first real flight together, but that did not comfort the swelling fear in my chest at what was about to come.

888

The nest is settled deep in a cavern that led deeper still into the volcano of the island.

Our queen likes the heat, as do the rest of her spawnlings, myself included, but the nest was not a vacation spa meant to sooth the worries of humans. It was the pit of Hel itself. And as I flu, my mind kept screaming at me. How could I have been so careless to get into this situation? I had no choice but to continue on. The portal into the nest looked more like an open pair of jaws than a hole in the wall.

As we passed the threshold, the tunnel led into the open cavern, where blood red fog emitted from deep below the opening in the floor, where our queen waited. I spied into the fog, trying to tell if the queen had noticed the humans that have been brought to her lair. But she must have been distracted by the offerings her spawnlings tribute as they dropped what they brought towards her. I took this split second to separate myself from the rest of the flight, and quickly retreated behind a rock pillar where I could hide the humans on my back, and hopefully wait for a chance to leave the nest before one of my kin realize that my humans were not meant for the queen.

The feeding continued as I waited. I heard my humans grumbling to themselves, but didn't they know the danger that they are placed in? If they had any sense, they would silence themselves.

I almost saw an opportunity to quickly get them out of here, but there was a slow flying Gronckle that was just entering the nest. Something about it did not seem right. Its flight was unnatural and I could not see anything it carried that might be considered a tribute. If it flu to where the other Gronckles gathered, it would be overlooked, but instead, it hovered over the queen and regurgitated half a fish in apology. Stupid dragon.

The queen is not a forgiving tyrant. The Gronckle scratched at its ear, thinking its apology for not bringing back food was accepted, but the queens unappeased roar proved the Gronckle wrong. I could almost see the shame in its eyes as it tried to fly up and go back out hunting to return with something of worth. But it never got that chance. Such a punishment terrified us lesser dragons. All of us feared to be a meal ourselves for the queen. Failure to bring back enough food meant getting eaten themselves. I felt even the two humans on my back freeze in horror as our giant queen raised her head up suddenly and snatched the Gronckle from mid-air and swallow it whole down her gullet.

I knew we were discovered when I saw the queens nostrils flare, sniffing something unfamiliar to her… She could smell the humans!

I bursted into the air at the very moment the queen lunged forward, her giant jaws snapping at the very spot I stood a mere second before. In a panic, the whole nest of dragons swarmed up and out the volcano mouth in a desperate attempt to flee from the queen's wrath. I flew among them, masking myself and the humans amongst the numerous wings, heads and tails. I dare not look back because that would have slowed me down, and slowing down is a bad idea with a much bigger dragon is coming after you.

As we flew out of the top of the volcano, I took the moment of confusion as a time to separate myself from the fight. My rider tried to tell me something, but I wouldn't listen, I was too concerned about getting away from the nest. I flapped my wings hard, tucked them in close, and shot across the night sky as fast as my body would allow for as long as it would allow. The farther I got the humans away from the queen, the safer they will be.

888

The safest place I could think of for the humans was back at the cove I have spent the past few weeks in. And with the cover of the night sky, I was able to get them there in one piece. Along the whole flight, the two conversed amongst themselves, but I didn't understand a word of it, and to be honest, my mind was still reeling in fear at what the queen would have done and what it would have felt like to be eaten whole. It was a disgusting thought, yet it did not seem to effect the rest of my body as it cried in dehydration. As the two humans dismounted and continued their conversation, I walked to the lake and began to drink my fill. But as I did, the voices of the humans turned into a slight quarrel. I looked up at my human and he merely shook his head at me in confusion. I ignored it for the moment and took a few more laps at the water, swallowing the coolness down my throat. Quenched, I rose up and started to join my human, but before I reached him, the Nadder-girl suddenly grabbed him. I almost thought she meant him harm, but I relaxed when I saw her press her mouth against him and then withdrew, her body language telling me she was embarrassed at her display. When she walked away, I came up to my human's side and inspected him. He spoke in an annoyed tone at me, but I overlooked it.

If that wasn't a courtship display among humans, then I don't know what is.

When my human departed after spending another hour with me, I was hesitant to let him go alone. I was still worried that the queen may have followed us and if I wasn't by his side then he would be defenseless. If he dies, then I can't fly, and if I can't fly then I will die. I wanted to keep him safe so that I can stay alive. A selfish reason, I know, but then, how many humans can say they've tamed a dragon?

I stayed awake for much of the night, watching overhead in case our queen decided to track us down to enact her vengeance upon invading her territory. I let out a long sigh of relief when no such signs appeared, and I allowed my tension to ease away from me. And by doing so, exhaustion overtook me, and I succumbed to it easily.

888

I was in the blissful slumber of a dreamless sleep. I had no pleasant dreams, but I also did not have any nightmares either. It was strangely satisfying. I would have continued to sleep this way for hours, but as I began to enjoy such a dreamless sleep, my ear fins twitched to the sound of screaming. A VERY familiar scream! I jerked awake, realizing the scream was from my human…

WHY IS HE SCREAMING!

The fear of the queen finding him thrust itself into the pit of my stomach. The fear of loosing him and the anger I felt at myself for not pinning him here for safety drove me mad. Pit or not I was going to climb those walls! How dare anything threaten my human! I couldn't even feel the pain in my claws as they scraped almost uselessly against the stone. Feverishly, I worked my way up, and when I felt my claw land on soft moss and soil over the lip of the wall, I dug my claws in. I was NOT going to be contained!

The screaming mixed with others, so I began to fear that it was more than just my human that was in danger. His mate was perhaps among them, and I will be damned if I let BOTH of them come to harm after my mistake of letting them into the nest!

I flapped my wings and they gave me the brief push I needed to climb out of the cove. Without pausing to rest, I bolted as fast as my legs would carry me towards the human village. I just had to get there! Had to get there in time! I reflexively tried to use my wings to fly me as I ran, but my ghost fin would not function well enough to give me the balance I needed to complete the flight. I didn't care, so long as I can get to my human and protect him. I have never felt my heart beat so hard, and suddenly, the fear of the queen was now the second worst fear I had.

I followed the screaming through an empty village to a strange cage where many of the humans gathered, but I didn't take heed of them. The screams of my human came from inside that cage, and I will get to him. As I took a breath, preparing to strike at the metal with my plasma lightning, the familiar wail that follows rang loudly, alerting the other humans as I dove forward. I struck the cage and broke through in a flash of blue plasma, and smoke. Had my mind been clear, I would have realized it wasn't the queen that threatened my human, but a simple Monstrous Nightmare. I landed heavily on his back and I tore my claws and fangs into whatever scales and flesh I could in a mad fury of rage. The Nightmare bucked and rolled out of desperation to fling me from its back, but I held on until it flopped onto it's back, pinning me to the ground.

In blinding speed and reflex, it bit at my underbelly and I thrashed back in defense, swinging my claws wildly until I kicked hard enough that the Nightmare was thrown back. It growled at me and I roared back, asserting my stance in front of my human whom was on the ground, watching in amazement. The Nightmare attempted to go around me, but I stopped it, my fangs bared, and my roars promising death if it didn't back away. It tested me a second time and again, I roared back, swiping at it so that it would understand that I meant to protect the human. He is MINE!

The Nightmare finally withdrew. It knew that I would not back down from my mission to protect my human. When he came to me, I tried to inspect him for injury, but he kept trying to nudge me. I couldn't leave until I was sure he was safe. If he tried to tell me something, I couldn't understand what. It wasn't until human Vikings began to approach with weapons when I realized my human was trying to warn me. When I noticed the big red Viking, the biggest amongst them run towards me with an ax in his beefy hands, I growled back. The adrenaline was still pumping through my veins and I was still battle enraged. I knocked away several humans that tried to attack me, but they were not worth my time. The red one was the most dangerous and if I could slay him, then perhaps the others will flee in defeat. I rushed him to the ground and while he made a pitiful attempt to free himself, I drew my head back, taking a deep breath to prepare my final strike. But as I did so, my human screamed again. This time it wasn't of horror, but more like a plea. Curiously, I stopped my preparation and looked at him, hoping for a reason.

That moment of distraction ended my freedom.

My human looked at me, pleading with his eyes that I be merciful. Why should I be merciful to these humans? Were they not the ones who caged him with the Nightmare? Were they not the ones watching in safety while he was attacked? Why should I be merciful? Unless…

My thoughts were taken from me as a swarm of the Vikings descended upon me, pinning me to the ground. One or two I could have bucked away, but two of them held down my wings, a third grappled my neck and a forth restrained my face. The full force of the exhaustion I felt for not getting a full nights rest caught up with me and my strength began to fail me as I struggled in vain. The big red Viking was lifted to his feet and was offered an ax. I couldn't tell what his expression was under all that fur, but when he refused the weapon, he gave a command that sounded menacing.

The ones that held me down began to drag me to another cage among others of my dragon kin, but as they tried to force me into the restrain, I caught a glimpse of my human being forcibly taken away by the big red Viking. My human tried to resist, but was easily overpowered. It was then I began to notice why the two of us were so much alike. Among our own kind, we are outcasts…

My hope of seeing my human again died the moment the locks snapped shut around me.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Cliffhanger! More will come shortly. Hope this will hold you over until then.

Until Next Time ;-)

Theo~


	5. I AM CONTAINED

Here's part 5. Enjoy.

By the way, thank you all for your reviews. I understand my shortcomings, and will try to improve my style to your liking.

888

CHAPTER 5 – I am Contained

Against my will, the Vikings dragged me into a pen that was carved into the wall of the large cage. The doors were slammed shut and the moment they were, I unleashed several deep breaths of plasma lightning at them, attempting to break them open. But all that effort only provided a sizable burn mark on the iron and no other damage. These doors were made to withstand dragon fire, I realized and I then charged at them, slamming my shoulder into them, but the doors would not budge. I became exhausted again and nearly collapsed, but the moment I allow that to happen, the Vikings will have won and I still wanted to fight them. My eyes easily adjusted to the dim lighting and I took note of how cramped this pen was. There was barely any room to pace around, let alone spread my wings. I growled in anger. I've been trapped and contained so many times this past month that I was becoming infuriated! Was having my freedom taken away time and again some kind of cruel game for the Gods? If so, I curse them!

As I roared in defiance, I reminded myself about my human and wondered what had become of him. I caught a glimpse of him being dragged away by the big red Viking. Could it be that beast of a human was my human's queen…er…king? If that were the case, then some things were made clear to me. My human was being punished for having a dragon in their village, just like I would be eaten for bringing humans to our nest. Out of sheer frustration with myself and how I have caused more harm than good, I screamed, allowing my plasma lighting explode against the low ceiling above me.

888

I should have tried to recover my strength I realize. I could not tell how much time passed when the doors were thrown open and a tide of huge Vikings flooded into the pen, each carrying restraints meant for me. I growled and made a charge towards the opening, but my earlier attempts to break free from this place only fatigued me and once again, several human Vikings pined me to the ground as others began to bind me down with leather, iron and chains. It was humiliating. I, the Night Fury, the source of their very nightmares; overpowered so easily by a handful of Viking humans. Why couldn't they understand I only meant to keep my human safe? Was this the kind of punishment they inflict upon those who protect their kind? Like a helpless victim, several of the humans began dragging me as I laid uselessly in their restraints, my wings, legs and mouth bound tightly to prevent me from freeing myself. I did not know what they were planning to do to me, and that scared me.

They had dragged me down to their ocean side docks, where they then proceeded to tie me down even more so with more ropes, chains and some kind of wooden harness two of them clamped around my neck. I've made more struggles against them but it was utterly futile against them, but I was not about to roll over and let them do what they will to me without them knowing I was willing to fight them. As I was somehow lifted and lowered again onto one of their ships, I growled and bucked, making even more attempts to shrug off the restraints that contained me. The cold iron and rough wood rubbed against my scales harshly, but not as harshly as the voice that was behind me when the big red Viking shouted out commands. When he strolled slowly pass me, mocking me with his show of dominance, I glared venomously at him. He gave me a low growl which I assume was a threat, but I would not give in easily to his intimation. As long as I drew breath, I will resist the big red Viking. How I loathed him!

If it were in my power, I would have taken his head in my jaws. Or roasted his flesh in an instant, but I then remembered how my human pleaded at me with his eyes not to harm the big red Viking. Clearly this human had some meaning to my rider and I was not yet sure what that was. I felt the wind start to blow over me as the vessel I was restrained to began to move, and as the ship left the dock, all hope I had of escape was left behind, watching me drift away against my will.

888

Was I frightened? Yes. Was I terrified? Perhaps. But right now, the weight of hopelessness bore down on me heavier than the restraints did. I could wrestle with the leather straps and chain locks forever and they would continue to hold me down. So for now, I waited for whatever fate the humans wish to cast upon me.

Perhaps that is what the big red Viking and the strange yellow Viking with one arm and leg were discussing. When we entered the fog, I was somewhat comforted by its familiarity, but by very little. The strange yellow Viking continued to converse with the big red one, but I wasn't interested anymore. I tried to think of pleasant thoughts, like of my human, and of flying, but as I let my mind drift, my ear fins started twitching to a faint familiar call.

My siblings! I could hear their growls! And though I could not return their calls, perhaps they could still find me! My human was not among those that held me, thus if my siblings were to attack in an effort to free me, I would not object! It's an evil thought, but one can't be blamed when they're tied down and restrained like a beast.

I looked up towards where the calls came from, hoping against all hope I would be discovered. How ironic it was. When I first brought humans here, I tried to go unseen within a crowd of many. Now, as humans bring me back, I try to go noticed, and yet, the fog around us kept me hidden. This world is so full of reversals that it's becoming redundant.

I tried to follow the sounds as best as I could. The growls and calls were submissive, but it meant they were together. And the more dragons there are, the better chances there will be for them to find me and free me from the human's containments. The calls were getting closer I noticed as the ship glided across the waves silently, but the stillness was disturbed by several humans chattering amongst each other. Perhaps passing that one wooden dragon stuck in the rocks was a sign of doom to them, I could only hope. Yet they were not deterred. The kept following my directions as I sought out my siblings from my harness. It was when the vessel came to a sudden stop I realized that we returned to the nest island. And the queen was perhaps waiting for more tribute. I made another vain attempt to break free, but the iron clasps held on as strong as before.

The big red Viking gave orders to the other humans, and they began to dismount the ship, each of them carrying various weapons, tools, and supplies. Giant wooden weapons were also unloaded by means of ropes and pulleys. The Vikings were going to attack the nest! This worried me. Not because of the idea of the Vikings killing more of my kin, but how their attempts will infuriate the queen, and how I am bound tightly, unable to get away.

My fears began to boil within as the humans prepared themselves. I could see them setting up some kind of defense with their large wooden weapons. They carved logs into roughly pointed shapes and arranged them strangely in the sands of the beach. Though I did not understand their methods, I had the sinking suspicion it was inadequate protection.

When the big red Viking gestured with his hands, the giant wooden weapons flung stone and large rocks towards the volcano rock face, each stone smashing against it violently with thunderous crashes that made even my ear fins twitch. After the third or forth loud crash, there was the sound of rock exploding outward and I could only guess that the Vikings have broken through the stonewalls surrounding the nest. If the queen was not yet awake, that last booming rumble of rocks must have.

The humans even launched a fiery ball towards the nest. If they hope to burn my siblings to death, they are wasting their time. In all the years we dragons had conflicts with the humans, did they not yet know that our scales will not burn?

I then heard the roar of a commotion and when I looked up, a nearly endless flight of dragons flew from the nest in panic and fear. And as I watched them fly overhead without so much as a glance back at the Vikings, I coward down, knowing full well that my siblings were flying away in sheer terror. But not because of the Vikings…

The calmness before the storm had just ended…

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Sorry for the short chapter, but I liked how it ended there. Cliffhanger! Anyway, more to come within the next few days.

Until Next Time ;-)

Theo~


End file.
